It'll be Alright, Eventually
by Kaerue
Summary: Human AU. Re-uploaded. An interesting story that explores the things that connect this handful of people until a shocking event brings them all together. See Roderich as a single father trying to keep his kids, Arthur as a big time lawyer trying to control his son's life, Gilbert working two jobs to support him and his son, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright, I hope this story actually appears this time *fingers crossed* anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! And I seriously hope it's fixed. . . Like really...**

Roderich

"Dad… Dad! We are going to be late for school!" Roderich's oldest daughter, Felicia, calls out while shaking him with a surprising amount of vigor for a ten year old.

"Feli… Okay, alright, I'm up." He answers groggily. There is never enough hours in the night.

She stands up straight with a large smile on her face. Today is going to be a big day, and not just because it's her pet rabbit's second birthday, but because today is her first day of fifth grade. The grade that is finally old enough to have middle recess eliminated for more time in class, and to get yelled at for playing on the playground because they are 'too old'. To her, she's finally all grown up.

"Dad, it's my first day of fifth grade! And Eva's first day of school! We have to hurry!" She grabs his right hand and helps pull him out of bed. He takes his glasses off the nightstand and puts them on, blinks a couple of times, then smiles at Felicia.

"You know, when I was kid I was never this excited about school." He says with a hint of laughter in his voice. This makes Felicia smile. She may be ten, but she understands the hardships that her family has been through… She tries to make everyone smile, so the perpetual stress and sadness can break. "Okay, go make sure Eva is ready. I'll meet you downstairs." She nods and rushes out of his bedroom.

She already made sure Eva was ready before waking her father… Actually, Eva is in the living room watching Doc Mcstuffins. She is already dressed in what Felicia thinks is her cutest outfit, her hair is done into pigtails with red ribbon, and her backpack is already packed with paper, pencils, crayons, markers, a ruler, glue, and her lunch box. Felicia has even given Eva her allergy medicine already. (Non-drowsy of course.) And Felicia herself? Well, she is in her best outfit as well, and put her hair into a ponytail, letting her bangs be the only thing framing her face. Her own backpack is already packed as well, with all the same stuff Eva has except with the addition of a package of multi-colored gel pens.

Felicia sits next to her sister and watches the cartoon with her. She actually likes Doc Mcstuffins although it's a 'baby' show. Because just like the girl in the show, Felicia too wants to be a veterinarian. It's been her passion for a while now, plus animals are just so cute! Who wouldn't want to help them?

Roderich doesn't make his appearance downstairs until the episode is over. That's when Felicia proceeds to tell him everything is packed and ready to go. He smiles at her and calls her his little helper. This makes Felicia happy.

"Alright, well… We should get moving. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school." Roderich comments. He turns the TV off and leads the girls to the front door. He lets them out and locks it behind them. Felicia helps Eva into her carseat then skips over to the front passenger seat door and gets in.

"Felicia… Don't you think you're still a little too small to ride in the front seat?" He asks her.

"But mom lets me do it.."

"Yes, but mom is unfit to be taking care of you, so go to the back seat." Felicia sighs and moves to the backseat.

The school is actually quite close to the house… A bus stops at the end of their neighborhood for it, but Roderich is paranoid about the safety of his daughters and prefers driving them himself. Speaking of the school, it's very nice and clean and honestly prestigious. It better be, since you have to pay the school for your kids to attend. Roderich wouldn't let his kids be caught dead at a public school. He even says the words 'public school' with disgust. They are for poor people… Those are his words, not the narrator's. Anyway, Rosewood Elementary has won many awards for their education, teachers, and appearance. It's one of the best private schools in the country, and helps enlarge the pool of bright young Americans going into High school. (Because we all now in America that pool is draining and at quite an alarming rate… Tsk.) Roderich parks the car and helps Eva get out of her carseat.

"We have five minutes! We're going to be late!" Felicia reminds.

"Okay, alright… You know where your homeroom is yes? I'll walk Eva to her class." Felicia nods and then runs off to finally start her first day as one of the 'older' kids.

"Are you excited, Eva?" Roderich asks. She simply nods once. He smiles; she can be so quiet. He hopes she makes friends. But to more pressing matters… Where exactly is the kindergarten wing? Oh yes, he remembers, the beginning of the room numbers matches the grade they teach… That means 200 is second grade… 100 is first grade… ahh, 000 must be kindergarten… Right? He opens the door and immediately feels relief. Yes. This is the kindergarten room.

"Oh hello! Eva, it's good to see you again sweetie!" The woman who must be the teacher says quite enthusiastically. She seems familiar but he can't quite place her.

"Did… You used to work for the preschool?" He's quite sure this is where he recognizes her from… He's not sure though, his ex-wife used to take care of the whole school thing…

"Yes, I did… But sadly they had an opening for this position two years ago and I moved here." She says.

"Sadly?" Roderich asks.

"Yes. The main kindergarten teacher passed away… We have a bench in the playground and near the front office actually dedicated to her. It as her name on it… It was such a sad and terrible loss, she was the best kindergarten teacher this school has seen in a while." Roderich lifts an eyebrow. Wow… How come he never heard of this? Usually news like this travels in the city… Maybe she didn't live in this town… But still…

"That's quite unfortunate…" The bell that marks the start of school rings.

"Welp, that's the starting bell… Thank you for walking Eva here, I know she like to wonder sometimes.."

"Oh, yea of course. She does have quite the curious mind…" He bends down and kisses her on the forehead. "Have fun, little one. I'll be back to pick you up around three."

"I will… Love you." The first thing Eva has said today. Roderich smiles and leaves the room. He feels like he could cry honestly… His little Eva… Starting school… Time moves so fast…

A white bench catches Roderich's eye… This must be the dedication bench… He walks up to it to get a better look at the name engraved in it. . . Nothing would have prepared him for the name he saw.

In loving memory of Louise Beilschmidt (1988 - 2016)

Louise. . . The Louise? The same Louise? .. . His high school crush? His friend. . . His rival's wife? It has to be… No one else has that last name…

Roderich immediately enters the front office and approaches one of the ladies working.

"Hello, sir, are you here to sign in a student late?"

"Umm, no… I have a question. That bench out there… That used to be a teacher that worked here?"

"Oh, yeah… She was the head kindergarten teacher. . . Her, her husband and son got into a bad hit and run car accident… The husband's arm was severely injured, the son become blind in one eye and has a nasty scar on his face, and she died at the hospital… Tragic really.."

"Rebecca! Stop gossiping about that poor family!" One of the other office ladies says.

"Jessica, he asked! And I'm not gossiping… Louise was the nicest person I knew! I'd never!" Roderich looks at the time… He's going to be late… But he has to ask this last question.

"Umm, do you happen to know the name of the husband and son?"

"Yeah, the husbands name is Gilbert and the son is Ludwig… Why?"

"I. . . I used to know them."

"Oh, I see…"

Roderich quickly leaves the office without excusing himself and rushes to his car. He feels like he's dreaming. . . The events of the last few years have been nightmarish, and just when things start to look up he gets hit with this news… To him, Louise was the one that got away. . . The one that his best friend/rival ended up marrying for some crazy reason. . . He wants to tell someone.. But who?. . . He had half a thought to call his ex-wife Elizaveta but. . . She probably wouldn't answer… Not that she would care. Elizaveta is the reason Roderich, Gilbert and Louise fell apart. She was jealous of Louise and feared that she would ruin the marriage. . .

Roderich sighs as he pulls up to his office… He works at the Kirkland and Finch law offices as a paralegal for Mr. Kirkland himself. . . Mr. Kirkland is going to have an aneurysm at Roderich being late…

"I think it is absolutely splendid that you think work starts at 9:30 Edelstein." And here it is.

"My apologies sir. It was Eva's first day of kindergarten." Mr. Kirkland raises an eyebrow. Surprisingly he doesn't yell at Roderich anymore. He drops the subject.

"Hmm, little Eva is already in kindergarten?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. She is growing up quite fast."

"Indeed… My youngest just started the fifth grade today." Before Roderich can say that he too has a kid in the fifth grade, Mr. Kirkland changes the subject.

"Anyway, I need you to research this case for me. I have a meeting with the founder and owner of Wang financial, then I have a conference about the upcoming election for senate." He places a very good sized packet of paper down in front of Roderich and walks away.

Sigh. . . Roderich swears he's the real lawyer. . . He should of gone to law school. . . But no, he decided to get his girlfriend pregnant. . .

Right when Roderich thought things couldn't get any worse today, Mr. Kirkland's cocky, spoiled, loud son walks into the office… Late… But of course he doesn't get yelled at for it…

"How's it going Edelstein? Got any interesting cases today?" Alfred Kirkland asks him.

"Umm, I suppose."

"Hmm, doing my dad's work again. . . I swear you're the real lawyer." He walks away and disappears into Mr. Kirkland's office…

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Arthur Kirkland's son seems really nice… And yeah he can be sometimes, but he still boils Roderich's blood. He's a spoiled, rich, white boy who has had literally everything handed to him… And the worst part about it? He totally deserves it! He's smart, cunning, funny, powerful, tall, handsome, young, everything! And it just make Roderich want to get sick. Life can be so unfair. . . So, so, so terribly unfair.

After about three hours of reading and researching the case; Roderich decides to do some stalking. It's almost his lunch break anyway, and had already left for his meeting. . . So might as well.

He searches Louise Beilschmidt on facebook and finds her account. The last thing she posted was two years ago. . . She has pictures of her son and husband, of their dogs, of the house they bought, family reunions, their trips to Germany to see family…. He grows sorrowful looking at all these memories of hers… All these things he couldn't be apart of. . . He looks up Gilbert but he doesn't have an account… He looked him up on Instagram too, but to no avail. He opens up a blank google tab and searches Gilbert's name there… Maybe he'll find something like where he works. . . He's probably some deadbeat honestly. He was the type of person who was really smart but was always getting in trouble. He drank so much too and started dabbling a bit in drugs… Roderich feels sorry for the boy… Louise was the only thing keeping Gilbert in line. . . He probably has to take care of Gilbert now. . . And with a blind eye at that? Or, he's just like Gilbert. . . Maybe the boy is a deadbeat too? Without the light that is Louise they are both probably suffering and getting into trouble.

Roderich lets his mind think all the worst about both of them, quite unfairly honestly. The search brings up a lot of useless stuff until the name of the high school comes up. Malibu Point High School… Hmm… He clicks on the websites teacher page and is shocked to see that Gilbert works there.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is a teacher? He could laugh… And he does, which earns him a weird look from the secretary. He has to see this. He watches the clock turn from 12:29 to 12:30 in the worlds longest minute before quickly getting up and rushing to his car. Again, earning a weird look from the secretary. He always brings a packed lunch, so he decides to eat in his car while driving. He's not really sure what he's doing or why… But the prospect of seeing Gilbert excites him and also terrifies him. He's scared to see a different man.

The high school is only fifteen minutes away from the office thankfully, (he only has one hour for lunch) and the parking is actually quite good. But what know?

Should he go inside? Should he just wait here? Why is he doing this? He should just go back… This is weird, right? If Elizaveta was here she would yell at him for being so desperate and stalker-like. . . You know what? If it'd piss her off it's probably the right thing to do. He gets out of his car but then immediately goes back in when the bell rings and students start walking around. He decides this was a bad idea and drives straight back to the office. . . A+ for effort Roderich.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"How was your first day of school, Felicia?" Roderich asks as she and Eva enter the car.

"It was great! I made two friends today!" Felicia says excitedly.

"What about you Eva?"

"Yeah…" That's a weird answer. . .

Once they get home and settled, Felicia starts elaborating on her first day.

"Our teacher is so cool! She's nice and not scary like the last one. . . Plus there was this new boy who was getting made fun of, and me and my new friend helped save him! He became our friend after. We all ate lunch together and everything!" She says excitedly while Roderich starts preparing dinner.

"Really? What are your friends names?"

"Peter and Ludwig." Roderich's first thought was, 'oh great, boys', until the second more pressing thought entered his mind. Ludwig? Like. .. Ludwig Beilschmidt? Oh no… His little girl will not, absolutely NOT befriend a Beilschmidt.

"Felicia. . . Are you sure this Ludwig. . . is a nice boy?"

"Yes! He's really shy though. . . And stutters. . I asked him why and he said something about an injury. Peter says it's just because he's scared." Roderich furrows his eyebrows. That poor kid. Still. He's a Beilschmidt.

"I don't know honey. He might not be as nice as you think he is." Before Felicia can ask why, the front door opens, scaring Roderich. He drops the knife he had in his hand. Thank goodness it just hit the floor and nothing else.

"Nice to see you still dropping everything, Roderich." The voice he has grown to hate says. Whose voice? None other than his ex-wife Elizaveta's that's whose.

"How did you get in?" Is the only thing Roderich can think about right now.

"I have a key. You didn't change the locks, idiot. . . And anyway, I came to personally deliver this letter to you." She approaches him and hands him a yellow letter. He slowly takes it and opens it. He reads a couple of lines before he knows what this is. . . She. . . She's trying to get full custody of the kids…

"Felicia go to your room." Roderich says lowly. Felicia nods and walks upstairs. They both wait for her door to close before they say what they want to say to each other.

"Over my dead body you're taking them, you are an unfit mother." He says.

"The law is on my side Roderich dear. I look great, feel great, and make 140,000 a year. They will hand my kids right back to me." She says, lacing her words with hatred and annoyance.

"This isn't right. . . "

"There are a lot of bad things in this world Roderich, I thought you of all people would understand that. They are my kids, okay? I carried all of them for nine months, gave birth to them, nursed them, raised them. They are mine."

"They are mine too, Elizaveta. They are happy here, at this school, in this house, in this to-"

"Like hell they are! I bet they suffer everyday having to come home to this cursed house! Why do I keep having to remind you of what happened here! Our daughter died in that room upstairs! This house is painful!" Roderich can never understand why she feels the need to bring up their youngest daughter Amanda every chance she can get. He doesn't have to be reminded of her. He misses her every single day! But he also understands that they need to move on as best as they can for their other two children. When Amanda died, Elizaveta went off the deep end. Quit her job, took up drugs and alcohol and ruined herself and her marriage. She was gambling their money away, scaring the kids… Roderich had to divorce her and kick her out. . . And if like that wasn't enough she is trying to take the girls? This day honestly couldn't get any worse.

"I think you should leave." He tells her. He's done with this day. . . He just wants it to end. She gives him a nasty look but does as he asks, slamming the door on her way out.

Roderich picks the letter back up. . . They are going to take his girls away from him. . . The system favors the mother so much it hurts… If she appears better, just for a second, they will fling those children at her so fast it'll give Roderich whiplash.

He prays that tomorrow will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello once more! I intorduce ot you chapter two! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Gilbert**

"Hey, you're up late." Gilbert's voice is unique. It's that kind of voice that belongs to only him; you really can't confuse it with someone else's. It's deep and raspy, most likely vocal fry from crying and screaming to much as a child, and just commands your attention honestly.

"I. . . D-d-don't feel well.." Ludwig stutters. He started stuttering after the accident; although the doctors say it's psychological rather than a physical injury. Gilbert sighs and walks over to him, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. . . Why are you trying to get out of going to school? You like school."

"The other kids m-make fun of me. . . And y-you…" Gilbert frowns and kneels down to match Ludwig's height a little better.

"What do they say?"

"They called me a cyclops, a-a-and you a rat…" Wow these kids are brutal.

"Well, Are you a cyclops?"

"No…"

"Am I rat?"

"No…"

"So they are retarded, tell that to them. They obviously can't tell the difference between humans, animals, and fantasy creatures." This causes Ludwig to smile and laugh a bit. Gilbert stands up and sighs. Mission accomplished. "Alright, hurry up and eat breakfast, we are going to be late."

.

-words-more-words-

.

Late they were indeed… Well, at least later than normal. Gilbert has to drop Ludwig off at the school early because well, he works at the high school, and they start at similar times. Not to mention it is a twenty minute drive away from Rosewood. Ludwig tries to get out of school still on the drive there but, school is important, so Gilbert has him go.

Now, Malibu Point (The high school Gilbert works at) is not a private school, nor is it very big. It has a fancy name, yes, but that's about it. Sometimes, (all the time actually) when it rains, parts of the roof will fall to the tile…. They just put trash cans under those leaks… Their textbooks were published in the 90s and they definitely don't have enough books, teachers, classrooms, or technology for all the kids that attend the school. Hell, in Gilbert's first block, he has 45 kids. 45! And only 37 desks… The rest of the kids sit at one of those white folding tables in the back.

Gilbert usually arrives at the school thirty minutes before class starts, not only because arriving early looks good, but also to see who he would call, the greatest friend he's ever had.

Anya, his 'greatest friend', was born in St. Petersburg, Russia but moved to Estonia when she was five, then to Arizona when she was fourteen. She knows english quite well actually; she decided to major in it and graduated top of her class. Now, she's the high school's sophomore and senior english teacher - Honors and AP of course. And, since the history and language classes are in the same wing of the school, Anya and Gilbert's classrooms are right next to each other.

"Wow you're late. I was just about to text you to see if you were okay." Anya says softly as Gilbert enters her classroom and takes a seat at one of the desk in the front row.

"Ludwig didn't want to go to school today so he was being extra slow."

"I thought he liked school."

"He does. . . But I guess these older kids are messing with him and calling him names." Anya frowns slightly.

"Poor kid. . ."

Before they can say anything else the bell rings, marking the beginning of the first class. They smile at each other as Gilbert stands and walks to the classroom next door. His first class of the day is U.S history, followed by another U.S history class, lunch, world history then a western civilization class. All fun subjects really. To Gilbert, this doesn't feel like work; he loves lecturing people about the finer points of history so this a great gig for him. Getting paid to do something you like? Sign me up.

.

Another seemingly smooth day passes until Gilbert gets a call from Rosewood at around 2:45, just 15 minutes before school ends for the elementary, and 25 minutes before school ends for the high school. Of course he is unable to listen to the message left until around 3:15

"Good afternoon Mr. Beilschmidt, I hope this message finds you doing well. This is Jessica from the Rosewood elementary front office, and I'm calling to inform you that Ludwig has to stay after school today to serve detention with his homeroom teacher. It will only last an hour though, so he can be picked up at 4:00. Have a great evening."

. . . What? Ludwig? Detention? There must be some mistake. . .

Gilbert quickly gathers his things and makes his way to the room next door.

"Anya, we have to go to the elementary school, Ludwig got detention."

"Detention?! What did he do? Oh poor boy…"

"Come on let's go save him!" Anya quickly gathers her things and they both head out to Gilbert's car. Gilbert always takes her home with him after school; she helps watch Ludwig, especially when Gilbert has to work nights.

Once they get to Rosewood, Jessica points them in the direction of Ludwig's homeroom. Sadly though it is already four once they enter the classroom. Poor Ludwig has already served his sentence. The teacher is talking to Ludwig and another boy his age. She stops and looks at Gilbert and Anya.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. These boys are not in trouble, I just had to call it detention to please Principal Zwingli's no tolerance policy. I'm actually quite proud of them, standing up to bullies." The teacher says. And in a voice Gilbert thinks is the softest he's ever heard. He takes a moment, taking in her looks. Thin but a little shapely, brown wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, purple eyes, flawless skin save a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. . . Adorable. . .

"What happened?" Anya asks, snapping Gilbert out of his daze.

"Well, Ludwig here was being bullied by some older kids and Peter stepped up and helped. They got in trouble though, because Principal Zwingli caught them mouthing off a bit to the older kids. No harm though, we mostly had fun in here. They shouldn't be punished for standing up to bullies." Gilbert smiles at Ludwig. Yes! Standing up for himself? That's great! Even if he needed a friend next to him that's still an improvement.

The classroom door opens to reveal a woman in her mid-forties. She has shaggy brown hair and green eyes, with what looks like a band-aid over the bridge of her nose. She sighs once her eyes fall on the boys.

"What did he do this time." Oh, she has an Australian accent. Not something you hear everyday.

"Oh, don't worry Jackie, Peter is fine. Thank you for coming to pick him up, I swore Alfred was free today."

"It's okay Madison, I know Alfred can be a little flaky. . . Peter, come on lets go I have dinner waiting."

Peter stands, hugs Madison, high-fives Ludwig, then walks out of the classroom with his mother.

"Sorry about that. Peter is my little brother. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the trouble this apparent detention might have caused you." Madison says while looking at Gilbert. He's a little amazed that she's keeping eye contact with him. Most people are freaked out by his eyes.

"You're fine. I'm glad everything is okay." Gilbert responds. Madison smiles, not because Gilbert said everything was alright, but because his voice is just wonderful. She could honestly listen to it all day. And his looks! Exotic yet attractive. Where has this man been hiding her whole life? He doesn't even look that old for what he must be. . . He has to at least be thirty right?

"Great! Well, I'll see you on Monday Ludwig."

"See you Monday, Ms. Kirkland." Ms. Kirkland? 'Well, she's not married.' Is Gilbert's first thought. And he's immediately guilty about it. . . He's already been married, started a life, had a kid. . . He doesn't have to do it again. . .

.

-words-more-words-

.

The kids are with Elizaveta for the weekend. . . What now?

The house is empty, quiet. . . He can't shake this feeling that she's going to steal them away and fly back to Chicago - the place she decided to move to once Roderich filed for a divorce.

Roderich sighs and starts his car. Not even the barely audible sound of his tesla starting can cheer him up. Hopefully just going out will make him feel better. There is this nice bar he's been wanting to go to so. . . What better time than now? The kids aren't home, he's single. . . Might as well right? Nothing to lose!

The area Roderich lives is nice, did I mention this already? He bought the house him and the kids live in for eight million dollars. (I know, you're probably thinking, Narrator, doesn't Roderich work as a paralegal? Where did he get the money to buy such an expensive and extravagant house? Well the answer dear reader is rich parents. He's got a lot of family money.) He was born in New York, upstate, and had lived there all his life until Elizaveta wanted to move to Arizona because of the relatives she has there. Now, he is raising his family in North Scottsdale and honestly. . . He really likes it in Arizona.

But know it's becoming painful. . . A lot of bad things have happened here, and his good memories are mixing with the bad ones. . . Maybe he should just move back to New York. His parents would be happy to see their grandchildren more often. . . His mother can watch them and he could go back to school and become a partner for some law office instead of a paralegal. . . That sounds really appealing actually. . . Maybe he'll call his mother tomorrow and run it by her. He already knows she'll love the idea.

Roderich sits in his car for ten minutes before hyping himself up enough to walk into this pretty decent looking bar alone. There isn't too many people here, but it is a bit early he might have arrived before the actual rush. Good. He walks in and smiles a bit, it actually looks nice in here. . . And if Roderich approves you know it must be nice.

He decides to sit at the bar. At the end of course, kind of hidden from the front door and most of the tables. He's a little awkward don't judge him. There isn't that many people here anyway. . . A waitress walks up to him, smiling.

"Good evening sir, has anyone helped you yet?" She asks.

"Uh, no. ."

"Oh, well I can get you something to drink if you'd like."

"Yea sure, um. . . Do you have spirte?" Yes, ladies and gents, Roderich went to a bar to drink sprite.

"Yes we do, I'll bring some out!" She immediately disappears into the back. Sighing, Roderich puts some papers down on the bar. He has to read through this case. I mean, he could have just done this at home with a can of sprite but. . . He wanted to go out for some reason. . . Like something calling to him really.

"Well, if it isn't Roderich Edelstein. Alone in Arizona?" Roderich doesn't even have to look up to know whose voice that is. Gilbert? He looks up and confirms that yes, Gilbert himself is standing in front of him. . . So many emotions pass through Roderich at once; shock, anxiety, sadness, joy, excitedness, relief. . .

"Gilbert? Oh my God. . . You live in Arizona?" But he already knew he lived here, since finding out he worked at one of the high schools. He was just so shocked.

"Yup, moved out here four years ago. It's not as cold as New York. What are you doing in Az?"

"I live here too. . . Moved here when my third daughter was born." He is so happy to see Gilbert. They haven't seen each other in over seven years! And to be in the same state randomly? My, my, fate couldn't be any clearer.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?" Roderich asks. Gilbert sets a glass down and looks up at Roderich.

"You have no idea do you."

" . . . What?"

"That's what I thought. . . You're wife's a fucking bitch, man." Gilbert laughs a bit but Roderich knows it's more of an irritated one than a happy one.

"Yeah, tell me about. . . That's why it's Ex-wife now." Gilbert gasps.

"Wow. I never thought you'd have the balls to leave her."

"Hey! I have plenty. . . Balls…"

"Sure" Gilbert laughs. "But seriously. . . You've missed a lot. And I tried reaching out to you but I guess Elizaveta was able to get to it before you and not tell you. . . I thought something like that must have happened since it seems so unlike you to ignore us like that." Roderich instantly feels relief that Gilbert is taking this so well. . . but that is so him. He just understands things, he doesn't go assuming the worst of people like Roderich does often times. . . He almost lights up and asks about Louise before remembering the bench.

"What happened to Louise. . ." He asks softly. Gilbert looks down and smiles. Oh shit. . . If he's smiling that means it still really hurts him.

"Umm. . . I get off in like thirty minutes. We can talk about it then, yeah?" Roderich nods.

.

The last place Roderich ever thought he would be was Glendale, not to mention in Gilbert's house. . . But here he is! It's a small house, in an. . . Okay neighborhood. . . Roderich feels weird leaving a tesla parked outside. . .

They walk into the house and Gilbert offers him something to drink, and Roderich says water is fine. Gilbert disappears into the kitchen, leaving Roderich alone in the living room. A picture of Gilbert, Louise and Ludwig catches his eye. He picks it up and sighs. Louise was so beautiful. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, soft face. . . Her son looks a lot like her. He never got to say goodbye to her. . . Although, he's sure her husband and son feel the same way.

Someone coming down the stairs makes Roderich look up. He was foolishly half-expecting it to be Louise. It is a woman though. . . Has Gilbert moved on already?! He already has another woman living here? What?

"He didn't give you much trouble did he?" Gilbert says as he walks back into the room handing Roderich a bottle of water.

"A perfect angel, everytime." Anya says, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Roderich, this is my friend/co-worker/babysitter Anya. Anya, this is Roderich an old friend of mine."

With introductions and bad assumptions aside, Gilbert finally starts the story that Roderich so desperately wants to know. What happened to Louise.

"We went to a friends house on New Years eve, and started driving back around one in the morning. Umm. . . This car going so much faster than it should have been, the doctors said it was probably going eighty miles and hour; blew through a red light and hit the side of our car. Of course on the side Louise and Ludwig were on."

"What happened to the person that hit you?" Roderich asks.

"That's the best part. No idea. This person just kept on going, like nothing happened. Meanwhile, my wife and son are slowly dying and the only person who had enough mobility to call someone was knocked the fuck out. I didn't even wake up until someone was pulling me out of the car. They told me by that time, we were there for about an hour and half." Roderich covers his mouth with his hand. . . He can't even imagine. . . What it must be like. Gilbert looks down and shakily sighs.

"She could have lived if we got help sooner. . . If I wasn't knocked unconscious. . . We're even lucky that Ludwig survived. . ." Anya sits next to Gilbert and puts an arm around him. "Anyway. . . I immediately rushed to them both once I was fully aware of what happened, and I thought it was the last time I would see either of them. Ludwig had already passed out from blood loss but Louise was still awake. She was so calm, like nothing happened. I was next to her the whole ride to the hospital. I think we both knew she wouldn't make it, which sounds dark, but that's what we thought. And that's what happened. . . That was two years ago."

". . . I'm so sorry, Gilbert. . . I wish I could have been there for you. I had no idea…" Roderich says sadly.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Elizaveta kept it from you for a reason." Before Roderich could say anything, both Anya and Gilbert look at the stairs. Roderich turns to look and sees Ludwig. My, he sure does look like his mother, he has that same hair and eyes. .. . Eye? Oh. . .

"Are you guys having a party without m-m-me?" Ludwig says. Gilbert smiles.

"Would you be mad if I said yes." He answers. Ludwig smiles and shakes his head.

"No. I'm tired."

.

One the drive back home Roderich feels tears leave his eyes. It's not fair what happened to them. To Louise. To that sweet boy. Speaking of the boy . . . Roderich feels ultra bad. Not only did his mother die but now he has to live with a slightly disfigured face. It's not crazy bad, but he does have a large scar and what looks like burn scarring around his left eye. Gilbert says the doctors gave him an eyepatch to cover his left eye, since it went blind and changed to an ice blue color, but Ludwig didn't want to be a pirate. Which made everyone laugh except Roderich. It just. . . Touches to close to home for him. . . He has lost a child. His youngest daughter. . . She was diagnosed with terminal cancer at the age of two. . .She died at the age of three, just six months after her diagnoses. . . But Roderich doesn't talk about it. He isn't ready to talk about it.

.

 **Author's Second Note: P.S. the high school"s crappy-ness is based off of the high school I went to. . . Yeah. . . Yikes lol. And for those of you who might not be aware, yes, kids do get detention for calling each other names lol. My brother got detention once for calling one of his friends a 'stupid stick'. . . There is a huge no tolerance policy were I live.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: . . . It's been a little bit. . . Sorry about that :-)! I have been actually quite busy this summer so yay and boo. Yay for my wallet, boo for my stories. Anyway, I'll try to be more regular about posting, but I can't make any promises yet haha. Alright, enough from me, please please please review, good or bad I don't care I just love seeing what y'all think! And most importantly enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Peter**

"Peter!. . . Peter!. . . Peter Arthur Kirkland if you don't come down these st-"

"Okay! I'm coming. . . Geez." Peter slowly pulls himself out of bed, puts on his uniform, sock and shoes, then makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen table.

"There you are! It's not good for you to sleep in so late." His mother, Jackie Kirkland, tells him. Although, she's in the process of changing her name back to Jackie Smith. Yes. She is divorced. And thank goodness! Arthur Kirkland is such an asshole! She's glad to be away from him.

"I don't feel well." Peter states.

"Come honey, I wasn't born yesterday. You are not getting out of school. . . Now chop chop, bus leaves in twenty minutes!" She warns. Peter sighs and grabs a bowl from one of the cabinets, filling it with his favorite cereal, Frosted Flakes of course, and slowly making his way to the table.

"I have to work a double at the hospital today, so you will just be going home with Madison. She is staying with your father currently while her house is being painted, so I suppose you'll get to see him tonight as well. I'll pick you up in the morning okay?" Jackie says softly.

"Okay."

"Love you. And don't be late!" With that Jackie kisses his forehead and leaves the house.

Now. . . Peter would just skip school and say he went anyway, but see. . . His teacher is his sister, and she would tell his mom if he was absent without getting called out. . . Sigh. Life is so hard sometimes.

After only eating half the cereal before dumping the bowl in the sink, Peter brushes his teeth then heads out the front door. The bus stops on the next street over, so he has to run in order to be on time.

"Almost late again, Peter." The bus driver says as Peter climbs up the steps.

"I try." Comes his answer.

Peter is what some would describe as a 'popular boy'. He is friends with almost every boy in his class, and most of the girls have 'Mrs. Kirkland' written all over their notebooks. . . Every girl except Felicia. That's why he likes being her friend, she doesn't act weird or nervous around him and she's actually really cool to talk to. He actually smiles thinking about her. . . Maybe she's finally passed the third gym leader in her pokemon game.

.

The bus allows the kids thirty minutes of morning recess before the first bell. I guess to help calm the kids down before class starts.

"Hey, Kirkland! You gonna be on tonight?" Asks one of the fifth grade boys while greeting Peter with a fist bump.

"Nah, I have to spend time with my sister and dad."

"Lame! We always do better with you on our team!" The kid answers. Peter just shrugs and keeps walking. His destination is a cottonwood tree at the very end of the field. That's where he meets his new friends Felicia and Ludwig. He wouldn't normally talk to kids like Ludwig, but there is just something about him that makes Peter like him. He's not like all the other nerds. He has some spirit to him.

"Good morning Peter, how are you doing today?" A fifth grade girl asks him once he's half way to the tree.

"I'm alright. . . Like the new skirt." he says with a wink. The group of girls giggle and swoon. He smiles and keeps walking. Man, this kid has a bit of an ego, yeah?

He's finally close enough to see Ludwig sitting against the tree, reading a book. He's always here first, something about his dad working at a high school early in the morning.

Very slowly Peter walks the rest of the distance to the tree, as not to disturb Ludwig. Once close enough he smiles and takes his book away. Ludwig gasps and looks up.

"You s-scared me."

"That was the plan, nerd."

"Don't lose my spot." Peter just smiles and sits next to his friend.

"Hmm, 1984? Sounds boring."

"It's not. . . It's actually a r-r-really good dystopian novel."

"Dystopian? What is that?" Peter asks.

"It's like. . . Okay imagine t-t-the best place ever; where everyone is h-healthy everyone has a good job and a nice family. Sickness doesn't e-exist and so on. . . It's the opposite of that." Peter furrows his eyebrows.

"Why would you want to read such a sad book for?"

"It's interesting I guess. . . Now come on, g-give it back."

"Nah, you have to take it from me first!" Peter stands quickly and smirks.

"Peter stop playing."

"Why are you always so serious? Lighten up, laugh a bit." While Peter was making his lighten up speech, Ludwig's eyes focus on the person coming up behind him. He can hardly contain a light smile as Felicia easily takes the book out of an unexpecting hand. She gives the book back to Ludwig.

"Are you two playing nice?" She asks in an angelically soft voice.

"Yes, we are." They both answer in unison.

"Good! Sorry I'm later than normal. My sister wasn't feeling well this morning and had to stay home." She informs.

"That's all fine, hope she feels better." Peter comments, Ludwig says nothing. "So, I have to spend the night at my dad's house."

"Oh? Are you excited?" Felicia asks.

"Ehh. . . My dad can be really work-centered and forget that family is a thing."

"That sucks."

"Yea. . . It does." The first morning bell rings before the conversation can continue any longer. All three of them sigh.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Edelstein, what are you doing right now?" Arthur calls out from his office.

"Finishing up the brief for this case, sir." He answers.

"Come in here." Roderich stifles a sigh and obeys Arthur's command.

"Yes?"

"You're a fast typer, yes?"

"I like to believe so."

"Good. Linda is out sick today and I have a very important meeting regarding my campaign. Do you think you can write up the minutes for it?" He says nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the papers he has on his desk.

"Of course I can."

"Great. Now get your laptop and come back in here, the meeting is in an hour. I guess I'll get you up to speed." Again, words said without looking at Roderich.

"Alright."

Upon Roderich's return, it takes twenty minutes for Arthur to look up at him and begin speaking.

"I have a meeting with a public relations associate from the pharmaceutical company Osert. I bet they want to quid pro quo me." Roderich raises an eyebrow.

"Will you? Sir?"

"Well, it is against the law supposedly now is it." He answers. "However, I do need the funding." At the end of Arthur's statement, his secretary quietly enters the room.

"Ms. Héderváry is downstairs, are you ready for her?"

"Give us ten minutes, then send her up."

"Of course." The secretary exists the office.

"Héderváry?" Roderich means to say this in his mind but it comes out outloud.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asks.

"What? Oh no, no, It's just. . . My Ex-wife has that last name."

"Does she work for Osert?"

"The last I knew she was unemployed. . ." Arthur chuckles a bit.

"Ex-wives. . . useless." Roderich smiles a bit nervously. What if this is her? It can't be, right? But how popular is the last name Héderváry?. . . Well, there was that influx of Bosnian immigrants in the nineties in Phoenix, so maybe it's common now? But Elizaveta is Hungarian. . . How similar is Hungary and Bosnia Herzegovina? The door opens, as the secretary, two men, a woman, and the one and only Elizaveta walk into the room. Roderich. Could. Die. . . He could die right now and not even feel bad. . . Sure, he'd be leaving two daughters behind but. . . No, he couldn't leave them. . . He'd rather face this awkward and embarrassing meeting.

Arthur greets the newcomers and initiates some charming small talk. All Roderich can do is focus on his computer screen as he types notes about what is being said. He doesn't even want to look up at the smirk he knows is waiting for him.

Roderich ends up spending the entire meeting not moving his eyes away from the screen. . . Honestly, he doesn't even know what the other people looked like. And to his relief, Elizaveta didn't say one word to him. With goodbyes and farewells out of the way, it is only Arthur and Roderich left in the room. That's when he chances looking up.

"Well Edelstein, it looks like I'll be getting my campaign funded after all."

.

Roderich couldn't have gotten out of that building fast enough! Everytime he sees her, or hears her, his heart wants to explode or he wants to run away or cower or something! He would love to go to bed and put this very awkward and horrible day behind hi-

"Well, well, still someone's pet I see." A painfully familiar voice tells him. He freezes just before unlocking his car.

"I am pet to no one, Elizaveta."

"Are you sure? Kind of looked like you were Arthur's bitch up there." She says while leaning against his car. He sighs.

"Did you wait by my car this whole time just to harass me?"

"Harass you? Come on, this is like old times. . . Don't you miss it?"

"Absolutely not. . . Now, if you would kindly get off my car I'll be on my way." She laughs.

"Fine. . . See you on the twenty-fourth loser." With that she stands up straight and starts walking away.

Roderich's heart couldn't be beating any faster. Boy, does she make him nervous. . .

The twenty-fourth. . . The court date. . . The day that marks the beginning of the end of him being a present father to his girls. . .

.

-words-more-words-

.

Peter sighs.

"Ludwig, are you busy after school?" No answer comes causing Peter to wave his hand over Ludwig's eyes. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Oh huh what? Y-yeah sorry. . . No, I'm not doing anything. . . W-w-why?"

"I really want a friend to be with me while I'm at my dad's. . . You want to come with me?" First of all, woah, woah, woah, friends? Peter considers Ludwig a friend? No one has wanted to be Ludwig's friend since the accident. . . Everyone thinks he looks scary. . . Ludwig can't help but smile.

"I-I-I think that would be fun. . . I'd have to ask my dad though."

"Awesome!" Peter says a bit to loud.

"Peter, inside voices please." Ms. Kirkland reminds him.

"Sorry."

.

Yes, Gilbert was surprised at Ludwig asking him to sleep over at friends house. One, because Ludwig was never really one for making friends; two, because he was a very shy boy and didn't like meeting new people; and three because he doesn't like being separated from Gilbert, especially at night. . . But sure, he'll let Ludwig go. . . I mean, it'll be good for him.

The way he excitedly packs a bag and smiles. . . It reminds Gilbert of how Ludwig used to be before the accident and it makes him smile. If this Peter kid can help restore Ludwig's joyfulness and passion for life then Gilbert's all about it. . . Plus his sister is pretty damn hot. . . Ugh, dammit, can't think about her like that.

"Wow, your friend lives in a very, very nice neighborhood." Gilbert comments while driving Ludwig to Peter's house.

"Yeah. . . He said his father is a lawyer."

"Hmm. . . Pretty important lawyer." Gilbert says while parking his car. "You want me to walk you up?"

"Y-yeah if you don't mind." Gilbert just smiles and turns the car off.

To Gilbert's satisfaction, Madison is the one who opens the door.

"Oh hey guys! Glad to have you over!" She says excitedly. Peter comes up behind her and pulls Ludwig into the house, shouting something about a thank you and a lets go. Gilbert and Madison laugh a bit.

"Sorry, he's excited. . . Umm. . .Do you wanna. . . Come in for a bit?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure." YES!

"Awesome." She comments, stepping aside to let him in. And Gilbert thought the outside of the house was fancy. . . The inside is even nicer! Wow. . . How much does a house like this cost?

"Wow this is a large house."

"Yeah, my dad really likes big and dramatic things. . . Do you want some water? Or soda or something?"

"Oh, I'm good thanks." He says as they both enter the kitchen.

"So. . . You teach at Malibu Point, right?" She asks, trying to get him to speak. Not because he's not speaking, just because his voice is just so damn sexy. . . Wait. . . Did she actually think that? This man is the father to one of her students she shouldn't! He could be twice her age! But damn is he hot. . . Dammit!

"Yeah, I teach history. . . I love it, it's hardly a job honestly." He answers

"I feel the same way, I love the kids. . . What made you want to do history?"

"I've always had a thing for history I guess. . . Made a career out of something I'm good at. What about you? Why fifth grade?" Madison smiles.

"Teenagers are wild I'm way too soft to teach them. . . But little kids? I like them better, I feel like I can make more of an impact on them."

"I feel like your reason is better than mine." He laughs. She smiles. His smile makes him look so young. . . I mean. . . He could, maybe, might be mistaken to be her age. . . Maybe. At this moment a woman walks into the kitchen and raises her eyebrows at the sight of Gilbert. She has silky blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, sky blue eyes, and almost flawless skin (Save a few moles on her face).

"Madison, who's your friend?" She asks.

"Oh, this is Mr. Beilschmidt, Ludwig's father." Madison introduces.

"Hmm, nice to meet you, I'm Francis, Madison's friend." She reaches out to shake his hand and he returns the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too. . . And you guys can call me Gilbert, Mr. Beilschmidt is way to weird." Francis smiles.

"So, you're the Gilbert Madison keeps talking about." Madison's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh? You talk about me? Good things I hope." He smirks while saying this.

"O-of course good things. . . And It's not like a lot so. . . Yeah." Her face reddens a bit. Way to go Francis, that was supposed to be confidential.

"Are you from Arizona?" Francis asks.

"No, I was born in Kaliningrad but raised in New York." He answers.

"Wow, Kaliningrad. . . Are you Russian?" Madison asks.

"Half Russian yeah. . . My mom is Russian and my dad is German."

"Ohh neat. . . Madison here is mixed too." Francis states.

"No, no, not really. Honestly. I don't consider having an English father and an American mother being 'mixed'." Gilbert laughs. He doesn't really think of himself as mixed either, but whatever. . . Honestly, he just looks creepy to a lot of people. . . But that's what you get when you have red eyes.

The conversation goes on for a while and actually ends up with Madison and Gilbert exchanging numbers, much to both of their satisfaction and guilt. Gilbert says goodbye to Ludwig and makes his way back home.

"What do you think about Miranda? She wears a lot of makeup now, it's kind of weird." Peter asks Ludwig.

"Uhh. . . S-she's nice."

"Dude, not her personality. Her looks."

"I've never really thought about it."

"Okay well, do you find any of the girls attractive yet?"

". . . No, not really." He didn't want to say Felicia. . . He doesn't want to admit he likes her. . . He doesn't want to make things weird. Peter sighs as his character falls of a cliff, ending the level.

"I can never get passed this level on the first try."

"I bet my dad can. . . He's really good at video games." Ludwig comments.

"Really? Does he play them with you?" Ludwig nods. "Wow. . . I wish my dad was that cool." The door to Peter's room opens as Madison steps in.

"Hey, dinner is ready. And you better thank me, it took me forever to persuade Francis to let me make those dinosaur chicken nuggets instead of some five star gourmet meal."

"Oh awesome, thanks Maddie." Peter says while standing.

Dinner was calm and fun making Ludwig decide he really liked hanging out with Peter, and that his teacher and her friend were a lot cooler than he thought. The front door opens right as dinner is finishing up, allowing a person that looks a lot like Madison, or just a much older Peter really to walk into the kitchen.

"Alfred! I didn't know you were going to be here." Peter says while smiling.

"Well, I heard you and Madison were going to be here so I decided to visit." Peter runs up and hugs him.

Madison smiles. She kind of misses being a family together.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"He just seemed so happy. . . It was great honestly. And his friend has quite the wealthy father so that's different." Gilbert comments.

"Hmm, as long as Ludwig is happy. . . Is this that kid that helped him stand up to those older kids?" Anya asks.

"Yeah it is." Anya smiles.

"Sooo, that means he's the brother to that teacher you like?"

"I don't like her. I mean like, she's cute and all but she's Ludwig's teacher I can't. . . Plus I could be her father."

"No! You're not that old stop it! And anyway, I think it would be healthy for you to get back out there."

"I don't know. . . I already did the whole fall in love, start a family thing. . ." Gilbert sighs. If they are going to talk about this maybe he should just walk to the fridge and grab the alcohol cause he hates talking about Louise sober.

"Are you scared?" Anya asks.

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I'm just. . . I feel like I'd be cheating, I'm married t-"

"Gilbert." Anya starts, taking his hands into hers, "She's gone. . . You're not married anymore. . . You are only thirty years old, you have so much life left to live. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of it?"

"I want to be with Louise for the rest of it. . . That was my plan. . . And now that she's gone I. . . I don't know it doesn't feel right."

"That fifth grade teacher is beautiful, smart, and full of life. She is super into you I can tell. This is your time. . . But I understand if you're not ready. . . But just know, that she's ready and available now. . . She might not be later."

Gilbert looks down. Maybe he should just try. . . If it's too weird or not right he can just end it. . . I mean, it could turn out great. . . Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte**

She is looking good! No, better than good. Drop dead gorgeous! This white dress shows off her amazing curves and taut stomach, her long tone legs and fit arms. . . Perfect. She hardly has any makeup on too (something she takes pride in). Her dirty blonde hair falls in waves over her shoulders as she bends down to put on some heels.

Now, let's get this straight, Charlotte has never, ever! Been this crazy about a guy. She could honestly have any guy she wants, at anytime of the day. . . But there is something about being rejected and divorced that makes her crazy. She literally has the perfect body, the perfect face, perfect accent, everything! Yet Arthur still had the nerve to divorce her! Well, she'll show him. . . He prevented her from being the perfect trophy wife to the richest man. . . Now she's going to mess with his dream. His only daughter.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Alfred please? I don't want to go alone. . . Plus, he has a friend with him so I want to bring you." Madison asks/pleas/begs. Alfred sighs.

"Fine. . . But only because I kind of like you." Madison smiles.

"Shut up you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay perfect! We have to leave in ten minutes."

"Damn! Okay good thing I'm already ready." Alfred laughs as she shrugs.

.

"So. . . How old is this guy anyway? He could like. . . Be your father, right?" Alfred asks as Madison parks in front of the restaurant she is supposed to meet Gilbert and Anya at.

"No. . . Maybe. . . I actually don't know how old he is." She answers.

"Oh fantastic. . . So is his friend old too, or?"

"He's not old! And no his friend looks to be our age." She turns off the car and gets out. Alfred follows.

"Are you nervous?" Alfred asks while they are sitting in a booth waiting for the other two to come.

"I mean. . . A little but that's to be expected."

"You shouldn't be, if he doesn't like you then there is something wrong with him."

"Oh stop." She laughs.

They only end up waiting for six minutes before Gilbert and Anya arrive; and much to Alfred's surprise, he doesn't look that old at all actually. . . And even more surprising is how absolutely gorgeous his friend is! Alfred's always been good with women and charming them but. . . I don't know, just something about Anya makes him a little nervous.

.

-words-more-words-

.

Roderich takes a deep breath and picks up the red sharpie near his calendar. He takes the cap off and puts a line through the day marked twenty-two. . . Tomorrow. . . Tomorrow is the court date. . .

"Dad! Dad!" Roderich quickly looks up. Why is Felicia screaming like that? He runs out of his room and to the railing near the stairs. "Something's wrong with Eva! She's bleeding!"

"What? Why? What happened?" Roderich asks while practically running down the stairs.

"I don't know! She just said she didn't feel well, then started shaking and threw up. . . I don't know what's happening." Just one look at Eva on the floor causes him to immediately call 911. It looks like she had seizure and she's unconscious. . . That's not good, not good at all.

Once the paramedics arrive to the house they confirm that Roderich is indeed correct about what had happened, but why? That is what they are going to find out now.

Felicia is a mess in the corner of the living room, it wouldn't be smart to have her sit in the hospital for hours just like. . . with his youngest daughter. . . He needs someone to watch her, someone to take her mind off of it so he can take care of what's happening. . .

It's weird but the first person he thinks of is Gilbert. Roderich quickly dails his number and sighs. Hopefully he'll want to help.

.

"You could say that, I used to steal fish from buckets off the coast when I was younger." Anya smiles and the other two laugh. It's always a funny story when Gilbert tells it; especially when he leaves out the part that sometimes that's all his family had to survive on.

"I don't have any childhood stories like that. . . We were watched quite extensively, especially when mom was still around. She didn't want us sneaking off and disgracing the family name or whatever she used to say." Madison comments.

"She didn't want me disgracing the name by getting some girl pregnant." Alfred corrects, causing everyone to laugh again. This is also the moment Gilbert's phone starts buzzing. He looks at the screen and just sees an unsaved number. . . But it was one of those times that you know you should answer the phone; just one of those gut feelings that you have to answer it. And thank goodness he did.

"Oh hey, I gotta take this real quick." He says while answering the phone and walking outside.

"Hello?"

"Gilbert?" A distressed Roderich asks from the other side of the line.

"Roderich? Are you alright? You sound quite upset."

"I know that we just kind of only met once after like seven years of not seeing each other but. . . I need your help."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Eva had to be rushed to the hospital and I don't want Felicia coming with me, she's had enough of hospitals and waiting and worrying. Could you possibly take her while I make sure Eva is alright?"

"Of course. I'll be right there." Gilbert sighs and heads back into the restaurant. Hopefully everyone will be understanding. They should be. . . I mean, isn't Felicia one of Madison's students? Maybe she could come with and help the situation. . .

.

"So. . . I never wanted to be rude by asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but umm. . . How did you get that scar?" Peter asks Ludwig softly after finishing another round in the video game they are both playing. Ludwig sighs and shrugs.

"Car crash. . . But I-I don't remember it very well. . ."

"Oh. . . I've been in a car crash before." Peter says, not really sure on what to say. Ludwig has probably heard enough apologies about what has happened to him.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, it was on the highway and the person behind us wasn't paying attention to traffic and crashed into us. . . It wasn't very serious but Madison did end up with some cuts some how."

"Oh. . . Scary nonetheless. . ." Peter nods. It really was; though he can imagine Ludwig's experience being one hundred and ten times worse. The front door opening and closing doesn't really bother the two boys. It's only when the door to Peter's room is opened that causes them to pause the game and look back.

"You guys want one more?" Felicia asks.

"Felicia!" They say at the same time. She smiles and sits next to both of them.

"I'll be hanging out with you guys for a while. . . My sister is a little sick so. . ." She explains. The door opens again to reveal Alfred.

"Are any of you guys hungry? I can make something. . . It'll be one thousand times better then anything dad can cook I can promise that."

"He's right. My dad seriously can't cook." Peter confirms. So, in an effort to avoid having to eat whatever Mr. Kirkland might concoct for dinner, the three kids and Alfred go into the kitchen. That is where Anya is waiting for them. (She decided to let Madison and Gilbert get a little closer by her not being there to help in anyway. Plus. . . This super stereotypical American guy isn't half bad so. . .)

And much to the kids, (And Anya's) surprise, Alfred can cook. . . Peter wonders a bit where he learned since it definitely wasn't from his father. . . Maybe from Madison. . . Maybe it's a weird twin thing they can do where he can call on her cooking powers when he needs them.

.

The first thing Roderich felt when Gilbert had come to the hospital to pick up Felicia was absolute relief and thankfulness. Yet, it turned into a bit of surprise to notice he had company. . . Ms. Kirkland, his strange Russian friend, and. . . Is that his boss's son? Wait. . . Oh! He sees it now! Of course! His daughter's teacher is boss's daughter! Oh my goodness this day couldn't get any more surprising. . .

Since both Peter and Ludwig were at the Kirkland house, Roderich thought Felicia would have fun there. . . They are her friends after all. . . Speaking of friends, Gilbert and Madison decided to stay at the hospital for Roderich's sake. . . He's honestly quite thankful for it.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means means to me." Roderich tells Gilbert and Madison.

"Of course. So how is she?" Gilbert asks.

"We don't know yet, they are still running some test, ruling out causes." Roderich sighs and sits in one of those very uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Gilbert and Madison sit as well, trying to comfort him. "I just keep thinking about all the worst. . . I mean, cancer runs in my family lord knows I've lost a lot because of it. . ."

"She doesn't have cancer, I'm sure she's fine." Gilbert reassures.

"I really, really, really hope you are right."

After a bit of silence Madison decides to ask how Roderich and Gilbert knew each other, and for how long.

"We've known each other for. . . since the 7th grade right, that's when you moved to New York." Roderich says.

"Yeah, and I knew like zero english so that made things interesting." Gilbert laughs.

"That's very amazing of you to befriend a kid that didn't even speak your language." Madison says which causes Roderich to shrug.

"Actually, It wasn't my idea. . . I was friends with a girl named Louise and it was her idea. She was sad about how lonely he was, but oh boy, did we have no idea what we were getting into." He laughs. They definitely didn't. . . And Roderich definitely didn't know that that very same foreign kid would end up marrying the love of his life, the friend he had first since kindergarten. . . His one and only. . . He can't even see her anymore.

"I was a bit of a wild child."

"A bit? I had never in my life befriended someone as adventurous and daring as you."

"Oh? Adventurous and daring?" Madison smiles while saying this.

"I used to be. I've changed a lot since then, I'm a lot calmer. . . My voice isn't so loud anymore."

"Mr. Edelstein?" A nurse calls. Roderich stands right up and so do the other two.

"Yes?"

"So I have good news, she is just fine. She has no tumors, no cancer, no epilepsy she is just fine. The seizure was probably caused by the high fever she had. . . Which leads me to ask you if you knew she was ill."

"Yes, I did. I didn't even let her go to school the previous day. . . I had given her some liquid tylenol to help break the fever."

"Okay, well she is doing much better now and the fever is on its way out. We will just make sure it goes away and that there are no further complications. You should be able to take her home today."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much that's such a relief." The nurse smiles but then looks past Roderich at Madison then smiles even wider.

"Madison?"

"Oh, hi Jackie, didn't know you worked today. . . Don't worry, I'm here to support Eva, Peter is just fine."

"Oh okay. . . Heaven knows how many times he's been in here. . ." She looks back to Roderich. "I'll keep you updated. . . She is sleeping now, but you can enter her room if you'd like."

"Thank you." And with that, Jackie leaves, but not without waving to Madison again first.

Only about two hours later Eva was released and Roderich was taking her home. . . What a stressful day. . . Like, crazy, crazy stressful. . . Arizona is becoming so painful. . . Maybe he should really actually think about moving back to New York. . .

.

-words-more-words-

.

"This strawberry lemonade is to die for!" Jessica squeals.

"I know right! I love it. . . You should try some Charlotte." Rebecca offers.

"No thanks, you know how much added sugar is in that drink?" Charlotte snaps while sipping her water. . . What? A body like this comes at a price, and that price includes no strawberry lemonade.

However, not long into their meal at a vegan restaurant in Northern Scottsdale, an interesting middle aged man backed by two large men in suits approach their table. . . This man must be important! Time to turn on the charm! Charlotte blinks a couple times and smiles lightly.

"Can we help you boys?" She asks.

"Actually you can. You are Charlotte Kirkland, correct? Ex-wife to Arthur Kirkland?" The man in the middle says. . . But he has a british accent much like Arthur. Who is this guy?

"Yeah?. ."

"Good. I need you to do some things for me. If you do them, no questions asked, I'll pay you 100k all in cash on the spot." Both Jessica and Rebecca gasp and look at Charlotte. That's a lot of money. . . She has to do it!

"Okay. . . What do you want me to do?"

.

Author's note: Dun dun dun! Haha I just love writing cliff hangers. . . But I hate reading them. . . Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Anything, anything, anything is appreciated it literally makes my day!

The next chapter is going introduce more drama, a new character, and the dreaded, dreaded court date! And maybe feature an intimate moment between two characters that are trying not to like each other but definitely do! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura**

.Buzz.

She can't look at her phone now, she's in an important meeting. . . That honestly she can't pay attention to. Her dad had decided to bring her along on his trips to America for a couple months now and she is getting tired of it. . . Don't get her wrong, she enjoys America and being here but only every now and again. She misses her family, her friends. . . Her lover. . . Of course her father doesn't know about that last one but what he doesn't know won't kill him so. . . Yeah.

"And Sakura, my only daughter. She definitely inherited her mother's wit." Sakura blinks a couple times as she hones back into the conversation.

"Very beautiful as well." Mr. Kirkland comments. Sakura can only smile a little, she finds it weird to be complemented so much. . . Especially on her looks by someone much older than her. . . And by someone her dad is trying to do business with. . . She sighs internally when what she is here to do washes over her. She would love nothing more but to go back to Japan and be alongside her mother; and actually be able to be with the one she loves. . . But no. . . She is here. . . And sadly, has to seduce this British man's son. . . Her father really wants an in in American politics and he supposes getting his daughter married off to the son of a powerful lawyer and possible future senator will do the trick. . . Plus, Mr. Kirkland would love to have this billionaire businessman on his side. . . It's a win win for the fathers. But what about their children?

By the time she focuses back on the conversation, she is shaking Mr. Kirkland's hand and is leaving his office with her father. A black SUV waits for them as they exit the building, and a man opens the door for both of them as they get into the back seat.

"He is a very interesting man. Very cunning." Her father states as the car starts to pull away from the building.

"Indeed. . ." Her father smiles.

"Just wait until you meet the son. . . You will like him very much." Sakura just nods. She highly doubts this American is any better than the man she has at home.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"This information is very serious, and this job is absolutely crucial. I will have my men watching you, not only to ensure your safety, but to ensure that you are doing your job and not going to Arthur or the police about this." Charlotte nods a bit nervously while looking around a bit. Taking this random, mysterious man's offer to do him some favors for 100k is turning out to be a little creepy. . . At least his house is really nice. . . Not as nice as Arthur's though. . .

"So. . . Like, what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

"I need a couple pictures of the tattoo he has above his left hip." Charlotte lets out a bit of laughter before turning serious again.

"You're. . . Serious?"

"Yes. That tattoo that he has is not some random thing he got when he was drunk; it's like a membership card, and ID if you will, to one of the most dangerous drug cartels in England. . .And Europe honestly. . . Your ex-husband was one of us alright, he was the smart one. The one with big dreams of living big and powerful. . . Well, the motherfucker decided to throw me and a couple other brothers in prison to get a ticket to America. We trusted him and he betrayed us. . . Now I'm going to fuck up his life, and his successes like he did mine and all the others who trusted him. So, you're going to get me those pictures and anything else I ask of you. . . Job well done and you get your money, and you'll never see me again. . . Job not done well? Let's just say that you won't care about how many calories are in a strawberry lemonade because your face will be so fucked no one will want you anyway." Charlotte's eyes widen and she nods. Holy shit, what did she get herself into now?

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Felicia, are you ready?" Roderich calls from the kitchen. Footsteps coming down the stairs tells him she is, and he sighs. He can tell how sad the girls are. . . He has been dreading this date ever since Elizaveta came and gave it to him. . . Now he's going to get his kids taken away from him. . . This could not get any worse can it? First he leaves his friends and family to move to this hotter than hell state, then his daughter dies then his. . . No. . . Actually, it started way before that let me try that list again.

First, some damn charming Russian- German half breed moves to America and steals away the love his life. Then, he gets to watch as that damn immigrant lives his best life while he settles for Elizaveta. Not to mention! Elizaveta's extreme jealousy causing him and his family to pack up and leave everything he knew behind for this hotter than hell state! Then his daughter dies suddenly, his wife gets into drugs and goes crazy! He gets divorced, has to raise his two daughters as a single father! While working a job that makes him regret ever having unprotected sex in college, because now he is some assistant to a lawyer instead of being a lawyer like he and his family wanted. . . Also not to mention learning that his one true love in life died horribly in a stupid car crash and now. . . And now his daughters are going to be taken away from him. . . Things just can't get worse! He could honestly cry. . . If he had just wore a condom that night he wouldn't be here. . . He wouldn't have gone through any of this and maybe, just maybe, he could have taken Louise back from that damn communist who stole her heart. . . And let her die. Roderich takes a deep breath. . . Gilbert is not a communist, and he didn't let her die, he's just upset. . . He shouldn't take it out mentally on Gilbert. . . It's not his fault honestly. . . Roderich was the one who should have been more careful. . .

"Is mom taking us away from you forever?" Eva asks as they walk out of the front door.

"No sweetie. . . She just wants me to share is all."

"But. . . I just want to live with you." Like I said. . . Roderich could cry.

.

-words-more-words-

.

Finally. . . The lunch bell.

"Ew." Anya comments while walking into Gilbert's classroom.

"Are you going to do that everytime I pack this for lunch?" He asks while lifting his sandwich slightly.

"Yes, because it is nasty. . . Tuna is gross."

"Yeah well so is cabbage but I'm not sitting her insulting you am I?" He says jokingly causing her to laugh.

"Fine, fine. . . But it's habit, don't expect me to stop anytime soon."

They eat in silence for awhile until Gilbert speaks up again.

"So, you coming over for dinner tonight? I don't have work at the bar."

"Actually. . . I have a date."

"Ohh do you now? Who is the lucky guy?"

"Umm. . . Remember Madison's brother, Alfred?. . . Yeah, that guy." Gilbert fake gasps and covers his mouth.

"An American? You trying to add some blue and white to your red?" He jokes, playing up on a Russian accent.

"Shut up, says you Mr. I like her but I'm too angsty to do anything about it."

"Touche." They both smile. That's when Gilbert's phone lights up. He looks at it and sighs.

"What's up?" Anya asks.

"Roderich. He said he's losing his daughters."

"Oh my God, the court date was today? Is he being dramatic or did he really lose them?"

"Seeing as the thing started three hours ago I would say he's being serious."

"That's horrible. . ."

"It is. . . But why would he text me?"

"Gilbert! The man just lost his kids!"

"I know that. But he hasn't spoken to me in seven years, and now all of a sudden he reappears in my life just in time to invite me to his pity party. . . I know I wasn't his favorite person growing up; I know he thinks I stole Louise and his happiness from him so why would he even try to still be friends with her out of the picture?"

"He probably feels alone. He is divorced, losing his kids. . . Does he have any other friends down here?"

"I-I don't know. . . So, should I just keep trying to be there for him?"

"What do you think?"

.

-words-more-words-

.

"So how exactly are you going to get this picture of him?" Jessica asks as her and Charlotte crouch behind a bush in front of Arthur's house.

"I'm going to sneak in and wait for him, then use this that that mysterious guy gave me." Charlotte says while holding a small bottle of liquid labeled chloroform.

"Oh my gosh you are so smart."

"I know right."

The house is empty right now. Not even the maid is here. (Charlotte knows this because she used to live here, duh. The maid leaves for shopping and other errands at 11am, Arthur is at work along with Alfred and Madison, and little Peter is at school. . . Not that the children always live here, but just in case.) They both run up to the front door but of course it's locked.

"Let me see if the key still works." She rustles around her purse for a bit before finding a silver key and trying it out on the door. To her and Jessica's surprise it works.

"He didn't change the locks?"

"I guess not. . . Maybe he was hoping I'd come back." They both run inside and up into Arthur's room. . . Now? They wait.

.

Ludwig loves school. . . Well, he usually loves school. It always offers something new to learn, something new to read, something new to talk about. . . But sometimes it's not a safe place. And now is one of those times. The older kids in the grade above him love to pick on him, and he has no idea what to do about it. . . Should he tell a teacher? Ms. Kirkland?. . . But the last time he did that they messed with him more.

He could tell his dad? . . . But then he'd probably tell the teacher, or tell him to fight back. . . Either way is not good. . . He's just doomed.

"Hey look it's the one eyed Nazi, reading like always." Ludwig sighs. Perfect. He looks up to see three sixth grade boys in front of him. Why must they always do this?

"W-w-what do you want?" He tries to sound threatening but he really doesn't. The boys laugh at his stuttering then take his book away.

"The Scarlet Letter? What are you gay?"

"Please, c-c-can you just give it back?"

"I'll give it back to you if you can ask me without stuttering." The two other boys snicker. What joy do they get from this?

"P-please?"

"Ha! You can't do it can you? Do I really make you that nervous?"

"Maybe he is gay." One of the other boys comments.

"It's a m-m-medical condition it has nothing to do with m-my sexuality."

"So you're talking back to me now?" The boy in the middle asks.

"N-no I'm just-"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't care." The boy says while pushing Ludwig into the lockers behind him. He'd never been hurt physically before by a bully. . . It's always been verbal. . . What does he do now?

"Look at him, he looks like a deer in fucking headlights." The boy to the left says.

"Good." The middle one comments before grabbing Ludwig and throwing him to ground.

"We should match both of his eyes for him, make him symmetrical."

"P-please just l-l-l-leave me alone. ." He's telling himself not to cry, it'll only make it worse. Please, please, please don't cry. One of the kids raises his fist causing Ludwig to close his eyes. This is it, he's going to be blind now for sure. Goodbye one healthy eye, hello eternal darkness.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Oh shit, it's Kirkland." The three boys quickly run away, throwing Ludwig's book back at him.

"Ludwig are you okay?" Peter asks while extending a hand to help him up.

"I will be." He answers while standing. "Thank you."

"I gotta teach you how to fight huh? They can't do that to you."

"I-I don't know. . ."

"It'll make me feel better if you let me teach you something at least. . . I won't always be able to help you when you need it."

". . . Okay. . ."

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Do you ever get lonely in a house like this?" Anya asks.

"Yeah. . . Especially since it used to have everyone in it all the time. . . But I'm used to it now." Alfred answers.

"Hmm." She puts her hand on his. She understands what it is like to be lonely, or even away from family. . . Hell, most of her family isn't even in the country. Alfred, however, feels like he's twelve because that was the last time he got goosebumps from a girl touching his hand. What the hell is wrong with him? Or better yet, what is up with this girl? She is nothing like he's ever known. . . Honestly. . . He kind of wants to be with her, and more than just a casual hook up. . .

"Well, it's getting late, I should go home before my sister freaks out. . . I had a great time, thank you." She ends the sentence by kissing him on the cheek. She would full on kiss him, but she wants to take this one slower. Just something about him makes her really want to be with him; but seriously you know? Not some three month relationship that just crashes and burns.

Right when Anya leaves the house and gets into her car, she gets straight to texting Gilbert. That was probably one of the best dates she's ever had in her life!

Alfred was feeling the same, texting Madison. Although he's sure Madison can feel it already. . . What? It's a twin thing, I don't know how else to explain it.

Knock.

What was that? It kind of sounded like. . . Something falling upstairs?. . . But Alfred's the only one home. . . Hmm. . . Alfred stands and starts making his way to the stairs, but the front door opening causes him to stop. Lucky for the two ladies hiding up there.

"Oh, Alfred, I'm quite glad you're home." Arthur says as he enters the house.

"I won't be for long, I have to drive down to Tempe tonight."

"Hmm, well I am still happy to at least see you." Alfred smiles a bit, but Arthur is only this nice when he needs/wants something. "Speaking of seeing someone. . . I have been doing some business with Mr. Wang from Wang financial as you know, and I've met his wonderful daughter today. She is a very educated and proper individual that I think will suit you very well."

Alfred lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes. It is important for you to marry someone on your. . . Level, I suppose would be the word for it."

"Not this again."

"Yes this again. I'm not very partial to the poor girls you bring around the house."

"Dad!"

"What? It's true. They are using you for your money and status. . . I would know, I've been through a few."

"I haven't even meet this girl, and you've already said the word marry." Arthur smiles a bit.

"I just think she'd be a great match for you. . . It would be very beneficial to bring the two families together as well."

"I don't know. . . And anyway I've already met someone." Alfred mentions while starting to collecting his things.

"Really? Who?"

"She is an amazing teacher at a high school. She's smart, funny, and very well read in history; you know how much I love history. . . Her name is Anya." Arthur sighs.

"Anya? She's? Eastern European?"

"Yeah, and? Don't be saying that makes her inferior somehow." Arthur sighs once more.

"She just wants money I'm sure of it. . . Sakura, would love you for who you are. She already has the money and the power."

"Sure. . . I gotta go, nice talking to ya." Alfred says quickly while leaving the house.

Damn, his dad is something else.

But then again, I mean, he is just trying to look out for his son's best interest. . . And his own I suppose. . . Getting Alfred married to Mr. Wang's daughter would prove extremely beneficial for not only his law firm but his senatorial career as well (i.e. more funding from 'family'). It's a win all the way around honestly. . . Arthur just hopes this other girl doesn't get in the way. . .

Arthur ascends the stairs and sighs once he reaches the top. He remembers a time when this house was filled. . . Two young children, a baby and a wife. . . He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it. But now is not the time for being lonely! He must make sure Sakura and Alfred end up together. . . But how? He thinks while walking into his room.

"Now!" Charlotte screams as Jessica comes up behind him with a cloth and quickly puts it over his mouth and nose. Arthur makes eye contact with Charlotte before passing out and falling to the floor.

"Holy moly this shit really works." Jessica comments excitedly.

"Of course it does, haven't you ever seen TV?" Charlotte rolls her eyes and bends down beside Arthur. "Alright, now let us take the pics and get the hell out of here."

It doesn't take long for them to get what they need and to split; leaving Arthur unconscious on his bedroom floor, to hopefully be found by someone soon.

.

Author's note: Woot woot! Another chapter done and done! I like this one because there is so much going on and it just adds more worries to the already existing problems; and lemme just tell you- - Things Get Much Worse! Will Alfred and Sakura actually want to be together even though they have other interests? What is Arthur going to come up with to make them be together? What is Anya and Gilbert hiding that can ruin their lives? I suppose we will find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sister, oh big sister! Why must you always leave?" Nataliya whines while holding on to her older sisters arm with a vice grip.

"Because unlike you, Nat, I have a life. Make some friends! Real life ones not the ones on the internet." Anya responds.

". . . But I'm scared. . . You know what happened to Katyusha." Nat lets go of Anya and looks down.

"I know. . . But you have to take a chance. . . I'll be careful okay? I promise." Nat smiles.

"Okay, big sister." Anya smiles in return and leaves the house. Her smile gets even wider though when she sees Gilbert's car.

"What took you so long? Trying to shake off Nataliya again?" Gilbert jokes as she gets into the backseat. The backseat because Madison is already in the front.

"Yeah actually. . . I have a very attached and controlling sister, nothing too serious." She explains for Madison.

"Oh okay." Madison giggles.

"So, what adventures await us today?" Anya asks once Gilbert has pulled out of the neighborhood.

"Well I need to buy some stuff for my classroom, and I assumed since we are all teachers here we could all use the trip." He answers.

"Yeah, I need more expo markers. Can never have enough of those." Madison comments. They laugh but it abruptly stops when a police car behind them turns on it's lights.

"Oh shit." Gilbert says softly. Madison furrows her eyebrows, she's never seen someone so nervous by cops before. . . What is going on? Is his license suspended or something? Gilbert pulls over quickly and looks at Madison.

"Do you have your driver's license on you?" He asks.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Good, switch seats with me." What the hell? She thinks as she does as she's told.

"Umm, can I ask why you are making me take the blame for this?"

"I'm so sorry, I'll tell you later." This does not seem right. . . Not right at all.

Anya and Gilbert nervously watch as the police officer approaches the driver side.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I just pulled you over to tell you you had a brake light out. Nothing serious." He says light heartedly.

"Oh, thank you so much! I had no idea."

"I'll just give you a warning this time. . . I'll still need your license and registration though." Madison pulls her license out of her purse as Gilbert hands her the registration for the car. Madison quickly notices that the car is under Louise and not Gilbert. The officer looks at the ID and papers a little strangely, probably noticing this isn't Madison's car, then walks back to his car.

"Okay, Gilbert why?"

"Umm, this is my wife's car."

"Why didn't you move it to your name then?"

"I. . . Can't."

"Why?"

"I don't have a license."

"WHAT!?"

"Shh!" Anya and Gilbert say as the cop comes back.

"Here you go. Have a nice rest of your day ma'am." The cop says while giving Madison back her things.

"Uh, thank you. You too." She rolls the window up and lets the cop drive away before speaking again, as if the cop could still possibly hear them.. "Both of you need to tell me what's going on, and why you drive without a license."

"I'm uhh. . . Not exactly a citizen. . ." Madison's eyes widen as her mouth drops.

"Me too, I'm most definitely not a citizen." Anya follows up.

"You gotta be kidding me. . . "

"I'm so sorry, Madison, I never wanted you to find out this way. ."

"How are you both teachers at a school if you're not even citizens?"

"The school was desperate for teachers, especially qualified ones. . . They pay me under the table. . ." Anya replies.

"And I'm sort of in the process of becoming a citizen, but my wife dying really hindered that. . . I was trying to get it through her since she was born here." Gilbert answers. Madison sighs as her face grows worried.

"That's awful. . . I'm so glad I was here with you two, I'd hate to see anything happen to you. . . And what about Ludwig? Is he a citizen?" Gilbert smiles; she is taking this better than he thought.

"He is a citizen, yes."

Madison sighs again. How unfortunate.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"This isn't fair. . . Why can't I do what I want? Why does a court and people I don't know have to decide what happens to me?. . . I don't want to move to Chicago. . ." Felicia asks Roderich sadly once their car pulls into the driveway.

"I wish I had an answer for you sweetie." Is all he can say as he parks the car and watches Elizaveta's car pull up behind his. Felicia gets out of the car as Roderich helps Eva out of her carseat.

"Alright girls, just pack up some essentials and meet me back out here. We will be back to collect everything else." Elizaveta says sweetly to the girls. They sadly obey.

"They have ten days before they have to leave." Roderich says once the girls are inside.

"I don't care. You've held them away from me for long enough."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"All of our time together has been you trying to sabotage me in any and every way possible." He says, avoiding her eyes that are piercing to say the least.

"Me? Sabotaging you? I could laugh! Mr. Don't worry, we don't have to use protection I'll just pull out. You're pathetic. You could have at least had the decency to leave me alone with the child and let me fend for myself! Instead, you pressured me to get an abortion then guilt married me to save face in front of your family! Not to mention, you were in love with another girl the whole time! You called and texted her more, checked up on her more! Would leave the house at ungodly hours of the night just to satisfy her pregnancy cravings when Gilbert was gone for those months. . . You didn't do that for me. . . When I was pregnant with your own child." Roderich looks down. She's not wrong. . . He couldn't help it. . . He just loved Louise so much, he had too. . . Even if it hurt Elizaveta.

"Look, I may not be completely innocent but. . . I tried to do right by you. . . You have to at least agree you stopped trying after the death of our daughter."

"It tore me apart, and you seemed to move on like nothing was wrong." Now it's Roderich's turn to have piercing eyes.

"I was and am still being torn apart by her death! I was trying to make the other kids feel better. It's not about us, it's about them. You decided to turn to alcohol and drugs while I turned to the kids. . . You're too selfish."

"How dare you call me-" Elizaveta stops herself as Felicia and Eva come out wearing backpacks and dragging a suitcase. "Are you girls ready? Here." She says while opening the door for them, not even allowing them to say goodbye to Roderich.

Elizaveta says nothing more to him either. Just gives him a smug look before driving off.

What does he do now?

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Big sister! It's been four hours! I was so worried!" Nat calls while aggressively pulling Anya into a hug.

"Nat please! I'm fine! Calm down!" She says while pulling her away.

"Why must you torment me? You know how worried I get! You know what they did to Kat! I can't be in this dumb country alone!" She wails.

"Nataliya, please, calm down. I'm fine. I'll text you more, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After sufficiently calming Nataliya, Anya lays down on her bed. Today was a close call. She probably shouldn't let Gilbert drive so much. . . But then again she doesn't really have a car so what is one to do? Her mind wanders to what happened to their sister Katyusha. She was deported to Russia only because of her accent even though she wasn't even from there, not to mention she was sexually abused by the officers. . . It was a very traumatic experience indeed, and has left Nataliya paranoid ever sense.

Before she can fall into a much needed nap, the buzzing of her phone alerts her. She decides to look at it.

 _Alfred: Hey I may have to cancel tonight. Madison found my dad unconscious on his bedroom floor and called him an ambulance. I'm not sure how he is doing or how serious it is._

 _Anya: My condolences that sounds horrible. I'm here anytime you need someone._

 _Alfred: Thank you so much. 3_

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Nurse Kirkland can I see you for a moment?" Jackie looks up from her clipboard at the Chief of Medicine - Dr. Krzyzewski.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know that this may be strange for you but you are my best nurse and I trust you to be civil and well-mannered. In room 245 we have a high-profile patient who needs good care and no scandals."

"Of course, sir, I do things like this often. . . Why does this one need warning?"

"Because it's your ex-husband." Jackie couldn't have been more surprised. She just about almost asked to go home for the day, but she must be professional. She nods and finishes checking up the rest of her patients before entering Arthur's room. This, will be awkward.

"You know, I always hoped you'd find your senses and come back to me." Jackie jokes while entering the room. She can sense his immediate unease and nervousness.

"You told me to never come back." Comes his answer.

"When a woman says that to you she doesn't mean it." Jackie says softly while checking his vitals.

"That's confusing. . ."

They both remain silent until her check up is complete. That's when Madison, Peter, and Alfred come into the room.

"Is he alright?" Madison asks Jackie while Peter hugs her.

"He is just fine. Dr. Krzyzewski will be in shortly to tell you all what happened. . . Now, if you don't mind I have to leave." She kisses Peter on the forehead before leaving the room.

She should of stayed but. . . She can't stand being around Arthur.

It hurts too much.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"So, did you find out exactly what happened to your dad?" Anya asks while twirling some pasta on her fork.

"Well, they didn't find anything. My dad swears he was drugged, but they found nothing in his system. . . They also said if chloroform was used he wouldn't have been unconscious for that long or have been knocked out as fast as he claims." Alfred answers. The waiter asks them how they are doing before Anya follows up.

"Why would someone want to drug him?"

"I don't know, but he seems very worried about it. . . Anyway how was your day? Anything interesting?"

Anya smiles and replies with a simple 'nothing' although she was ten seconds away from getting deported today. She doesn't think she should be telling everyone willy nilly that she's not a citizen.

"Well fall break is coming up do you have any plans?"

"No, I usually just curl up and read during breaks."

"If you don't mind, would you like to go somewhere? It could literally be anywhere you want." Anya lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What about. . . Estonia?"

"Yeah, that's completely possible." She almost says she'd like to visit there but. . . Alfred might feel left out if she was just happily speaking Russian with her family. . . Not to mention Katyusha hates America and everything about it even the people; she would disapprove of Alfred being in the house. . . And they have only been on a couple dates, going that far would be kind of weird.

"Alright but in all seriousness, I've always wanted to go to Flagstaff."

"Flagstaff?"

"Yeah, Flagstaff. I was supposed to go last winter when the kids were touring NAU (Northern Arizona University), but I got sick and had to stay. . . I've always wanted to see it." Alfred smiles. She couldn't be any cuter. He's had girls want to go to places like Paris, Milano or Dubai and she suggests to go somewhere two and a half hours away by car. . . She is the first girl to not try and take advantage.

"Flagstaff it is." They smiles at each than continue eating. Is it possible to be so happy in only this short amount of time?

After eating they get some ice cream then head back to Anya's house. She knows Nat would freak on Alfred so she doesn't invite him inside; but rather they sit and talk in the car. (While its still running, it may be about October but Arizona has yet to truly understand what cooling down means. We have a saying, 'There are only two seasons in Arizona, Summer and February.)

Around 2 am is when things start to get a little deeper. (As most car convos do.)

"So, do you miss your family?" Alfred asks.

"Yes and no. . . I miss them but they can be suffocating at times. . . I'm not sure if being apart is better than being with them though. . . What about you? Do you miss your mom?"

"I used to. . . But if she doesn't care enough for us to come and see us then why should I her?" Silence fills the car for a while as they look at each other. Her eyes are such a dark blue they almost look purple. He could fall in love with those. . . I guess she was thinking the same thing since their lips ended up meeting.

Funny, they both would tell you they thought a bunch of butterflies were released in the car that night.

 _Dad: I want you to take Sakura on a date. She is a nice girl, give her a chance. She'll make an amazing wife for you._

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Wow. . . Impressive." Mystery man says while looking at the pictures Charlotte obtained. "And you're sure he doesn't know you did it?"

"I'm positive." She answers.

"Good. . . You may leave now; I'll give you further instruction at a later point." Before Charlotte can protest about money, the two bodyguards escort her out. . . Well that's rude.

"What's next boss?" One of the guards asks.

"I have my eye on a man named Roderich Edelstein. . . He works for Arthur and we be nice in."

.

Author's Notes: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is great because I've finally set up a lot things and I get to start resolving them (or making them worse!) so this is great. Please, please, please review! Even if your review only says: Cool, or this sucks, I'll appreciate every single one of them!


End file.
